Improvements in technology have caused an increase in the number of listening devices and headphone devices available to users. Generally, the listening device is the source of the sound and a headphone device is used by a user to listen to the sound.
There are a variety of listening devices such as a telephone, a cassette player, a CD player, a radio player, a MP3 player, an electronic device with a memory, etc. Listening devices are typically worn by a user on his or her waist. The headphone device, also referred to as a earphone or a stereophone or simply headphone, generally includes one or more speakers to convert a electrical signal into audible sound waves, and each speaker is placed in close proximity to a user's ears or in the user's ears. One or more wires generally dangle loosely along the user's body and attach the headphone to the listening device. The electrical signal travels along the wire from the listening device to the headphone. Some headphones, referred to as headsets, also have a transmitter which allows a user to speak and transmit a message.
The use of headphones is prolific. Headphones are used professionally, for example, by performers and by television reporters and television hosts. Headphones are also worn for personal use, for example, while exercising. However, because a wire generally dangles loosely along the body of the user, it can be inconvenient and even threaten the safety of a user. For instance, a wire can become entangled when a user is operating multiple listening devices (e.g., a CD player and a telephone). Similarly, the wire may become entangled with a user's clothing or machinery (e.g., exercise equipment).
Although some headphones function wirelessly (e.g., via bluetooth technology) and do not include a wire, the sound quality of these wireless headphones may not be as good as the sound quality of headphones with wires.
A need therefore exists for controlling a dangling wire.